Heaven is a Place on Earth
by DarkPhoenixIncarnate
Summary: Pearl/Rose OneShot! Written before Diamond Reveal... - Rose turns from her then, taking a few steps across the lake and Pearl is about to follow when those movements stall, and her breath catches as Rose glances over her shoulder, meets her eyes with a flirtatious smirk lingering on pink lips. "And I would suggest you bring your sword. We'll be needing it."


Hey peeps. So, please read this really quick.

This collection of works from 2015 that I'm posting here are multiple short or long Steven Universe fics that I finished but never edited, or are unfinished. The reason I'm posting them like this is because, for various reasons I'm honestly not in the SU fandom anymore. I'm sorry, I know a lot of people follow me specifically for that content, but it isn't really what I'm interested in creating anymore.

That said, I have so many works about these characters that, if I didn't post them would just sit forever on my hard drive. So, these are for those of you who follow me for Steven Universe fics. Some of these will be long, epic tales that I could never bring myself to post because editing them seemed insurmountable. Some are short snippets, some are straight up porn so, be prepared for that. I'll make sure to tag each individual fic/chapter with the pairings or any warnings.

Thank you so much for all your wonderful comments, for reading my other SU fics, for giving me all this motivation and helping me grow as a writer. It's hard for me to post these stories in this state. But a huge reason why i never posted them in the first place was because I was so SURE they wouldn't be good enough, that I needed to edit them a certain way, that nobody would care. But...it's important to let go sometimes, of ego, of insecurity, and of fear.

These stories are old, they're a window into how much I've improved since then, and how much further I have to go. The way I wrote those characters then isn't how I'd write them now, but who knows, maybe someday I'll come back to them all, and give them the endings and love they deserve.

Thank you so much.

Enjoy~

The flat surface of the blade cuts across her vision.

Pearl holds the sabre steady in both hands, her grip strong and stance guarded as four of the six enemies surrounding her begin to advance. They slide across her vision in a slow, predatory circle, the intention is to catch her unawares, root out her blind spot. But she always keeps her sword meticulously polished, and in the flat of the blade she can easily see the approach of the enemies that linger behind.

Her brows draw together, jaw tightening as her gaze meets the glowing red eyes directly before her. The image may as well be faceless for all the expression it holds, and with a diamond insignia marked bright upon its chest Pearl finds herself with the sudden urge to thrust a sword deep into its torso, to carve out that forgotten symbol and all it represents but, such a rash attack would leave her vulnerable, at a disadvantage against the others. So she must hold back the urge, she must _wait_.

Wait as the air seems to shift, as the ever flowing waterfalls of her fountains pool into the lake beneath her feet, and out of the six combatants she summoned, it is the one directly before her that engages first, which is of no surprise.

The holograms _always _attack first.

They cannot be perfect recreations of herself, after all. Her ability to form them has its limitations and these illusions of hers are no more capable of rational thought than the steel in their hands. All of their understanding, their entire existence, is narrowed down into two simple points. Fight and obey. So of course they attack first with red eyes narrowed and the wrong symbol etched into their chests and this always makes for a more _genuine _test of her skills.

Against the reflections any concept of _mercy _is as irrelevant as the air she breathes.

The ringing of clashing swords echo off the stone walls of her sanctuary, the sharpened edge of the hologram's blade grinds hard against the flat of her own in a _prise de fer _as three lunge at her unguarded back. Pearl rips her sword away, ducking her body into a _fleche _to dodge the blows as the hologram before her attempts to retaliate with a thrust. Her sabre rips through its stomach and sternum before the image shatters and she turns, widening the movement into a high arc that catches another in the neck, rending head from shoulders.

Four remain.

Pearl turns to meet them, adjusting her stance and dodging each swipe, one parries to the left, she counters to the right, putting into practice the techniques she's spent millennia inventing, perfecting, but the familiarity of the dance does not draw her into a state of absolute focus as is custom. Instead her body feels taut, stiffened during movements that should be as natural and visceral as warm fingers entwining with her own and _yet-_

A sense frustration begins clawing hot and heavy at her throat as each clash of swords echoes throughout the chamber. Her next strike misses its mark and the rush of _anger _that comes is so sudden and overwhelming she nearly stumbles, but for the life of her she cannot fathom where it came from, or _why _ exactly. Her enemy takes advantage of her distraction, a blade thrusting for her skull, which gives her the perfect opportunity for a _croise _so she counters, forcing the hologram's weapon away from its body.

Her sword sinks deep into the double's throat, her own beginning to heave with air and this is somehow all _too easy_. The holograms are meant to be programed with all of her abilities, a true challenge but instead they are _weak, _inadequate where they are meant to be strong. Their supposed skill amounts to almost _nothing._

Three remain, two engage. The one on her left shifts into a _punto reversi, _aiming to slice into her side but Pearl easily reads the movement before it comes, jaw clenching tight as she blocks, twists into her own _reveri _and succeed where the double failed. It bursts apart before her as frustration tightens the knots of her spine. Another attempts a lunge but it is nothing to spin outside of the blow's range. The vertical cut she delivers nearly carves the hologram in two before it shatters.

One remains.

She meets its eyes as her chest heaves, as she shifts her stance and raises her sword. Across from her the double begins to move, slowly, robotically adjusting its stance in a perfect reflection of her own and Pearl can no longer hear the flowing waterfalls of her room, can no longer catch the inhale and exhale of useless air that fills and leaves her.

Red eyes narrow and Pearl imagines they reflect so much more than her stiffened form and heaving chest, in them she can see her frustration, the odd rage that burns in the pit of her stomach, that has her hand wrapped so tight around the hilt of her sword that she can feel the metal beneath straining against the pressure.

A mimic of her voice cries out so suddenly that she nearly startles, nearly loses her focus and footing and those eyes are instantly before her and _so close _with a sword thrusting straight and true for her center.

The movement is so _fast, _Pearl barely manages to twist her wrist in time to catch the hologram's blade in a _quarte _parry, metal sparking as it slides together and she is given no chance to recover, let alone retaliate. The sword against hers is ripped away, the hologram aiming vertical cut towards her head and she is not in any position to counter, or even dodge. Her throat tightens, eyes wide breath catching and the only option left is to block with the flat of her blade, her free hand pressing against sabre, trying to lessen the impact of the blow.

The attempt is all but useless.

Pearl grits her teeth, knee slamming hard into the surface of her lake as steel vibrates against her palm, shockwaves prickling across her skin. The hologram's blade grinds into the flat of her own, as if it were trying to cut through the steel itself to tear into her. Keeping her arms raised against the force of that blow takes all of her strength, and she can feel her knee begin sinking into the waters of her lake with each passing second and soon, all too soon, her arms will start to tremble, will give, and the last thing she will know is the sensation of a sword ripping through the flesh of her physical form, perhaps even cutting into her gem.

And if she's shattered...how long would it take for the others to come searching for her? What if they find her broken here? With a hologram standing rigid and despondent above the remnants of her gem and they would _know. _Know that she had been defeated, killed, by nothing more than a reflection.

What would _Rose _think of her then?

The sudden rush of tears that come with the notion nearly blinds her, pulse hammering hard in her throat, shame rushing through her and no, _no. _She _cannot _allow that to happen. Pearl grits her teeth, chest rising and falling rapidly as she pushes with all of her strength against the blade until she's surging forward, gasping as she regains her footing, knee throbbing, arms quivering. And across from her the hologram is stumbling back, its center of gravity disrupted.

Pearl's hands clench the hilt of her sword so tightly it nearly cuts into her palms. "Is that all you've got?!"

The hologram straightens, sword raised and it flickers briefly while tightening its stance, in what appears to be preparation for a lunge. "You have drawn your sword in vain!"

Narrowing her eyes, her reply is barely more than a whisper, for all the venom it holds. "_Come on._"

This time when it rushes forward she's _ready _and Pearl attacks with a scream that catches in the hollows of her throat. Their blades clash, spark, and nothing would please her more than to release the sound begging to claw it way out of her but instead she forces it down, jaw clenched tight and when the hologram thrusts her counter rends the weapon from its hand.

Pearl plunges her sword through the diamond insignia, and doesn't stop until she can feel it's chest against the hilt. The image of herself flickers once, twice, before its eyes return to blue and its body loses it's rigidity, collapsing backwards onto the waters of her lake, with her sword buried deep through its chest.

Her chest rises and falls, fingers twitching as she heaves for useless, hateful air but no matter how deeply she fills and empties her lungs, the scream she'd forced down seems to linger within them, scratching at her from the inside.

She takes a step closer, hollow eyes finding hers as she grips the hilt of her blade, ripping it free from the chest of her double. "C-C-Challenger w-winnnnn-s! Do you w-w-wish to batt-tt-ttle again?" Throat aching, she raises the sabre high above her head.

"No."

And when she slams it down it pierces through the blue white gem of her double.

The illusion shatters as Pearl tilts her head back, allows her eyes to fall closed and tries as best as she is able to focus on the constant flowing of water around her, listening for the rush of the fountains which _typically _bring to her a semblance of peace. But her skin persists on itching, neck stiffened and body still taut, as if expecting another attack, awaiting another battle.

Pearl sighs heavily, drags a hand over her face and when gentle clapping echoes across her chamber she nearly cries out in alarm, stumbling over her feet as she whirls around, wide eyed and horrified to see the figure of Rose Quartz standing upon a fountain high above her, and when she leaps from her perch Pearl's pulse seems to stop, mouth suddenly dry and fingers clenched tight around the hilt of her sword.

She can only watch, breathless as Rose gracefully lands before her, bared toes brushing feather light across the flowing waters of her lake and Pearl is ducking her head down before their eyes can meet, feeling the slow burn of a flush coloring her cheeks. "R-Rose...I-I didn't...What are you doing here?"

"I hope you don't mind," She can almost hear the gentle smile in her voice, mingled with the concern she attempts to hide. "I would've said something but...I didn't want to interrupt." A rush of panic skitters its way across her thoughts, her vision fixating onto the dampening fabric of Rose's dress, shades of pink darkening with each step closer she takes and no, no, no, when had she arrived? How much had she seen?

Another step closer and she's gripping the hilt of her sword so tightly her wrist begins to strain, chin pressed against her chest and quick breaths filling and leaving her faster than she can process and how, _how _could she have allowed for even the _possibility _of Rose Quartz seeing her in such a state?

"I..." She begins, but her voice fails her, breathing stuttering as well and only when Rose is directly before her does she allow for the smallest of glimpses up at her and, when their eyes meet she can read the worry in them, the compassion and love and oh, she -knows-. She saw everything.

Pearl drops her gaze immediately, swallowing dryly, biting at her lips and trying to force away the churning in her stomach and at least she had not _screamed-_

Warm fingers brush across hers.

Warm fingers brush across her hers and the touch of them is so unexpected that she startles, with breath catching and pulse jolting and she would have dropped her sabre if not for the hands that embrace hers, keeping the hilt steady in her grip. The frantic repetition of her thoughts seems to grind to a halt as she snaps her head up, brows furrowed and she knows her desperation must clearly show on her face.

But the smile on Rose's lips is gentle, kind, and when she speaks her voice is quiet in a way that feels to Pearl as if they're passing a secret between them, something private and warm and all their own. "It was a battle well fought, and won. Though I couldn't help but notice that you seemed...distracted. Are you alright?"

Her first instinct is to deny everything. But even she does not believe the frantic, stumbling words that leave her. "Yes! Absolutely, in fact I feel great! I was only startled by your presence, there's absolutely nothing wro-"

Roses's finger presses to her lips, the touch of her skin is so soft, so tender, but there's a firmness to the action as well, and Pearl closes her eyes briefly in understanding. After a moment, once the frantic beat of her pulse finally begins to slow that digit pulls back. With half lidded eyes and tingling lips Pearl hesitates for the briefest of moments, before allowing herself to reach out, lightly wrapping her fingers around the curve of Rose's wrist.

"I...I'm alright."

The hand around her own squeezes gently in acquiescence, the sword still hilt caught between them, a solid weight against her palm and when she meets Rose's eyes she finds compassion, affection, yet something else lingers beneath them, something distant and somber and she's leaning in closer, concern coloring the notes of her voice. "Rose...is something wrong?"

Rose glances away from her, head turning with soft curls brushing across her skin. "You could say that..." Those warm hands slowly pull away, and when Rose turns back to her the expression on her face has Pearl standing up straighter, at attention with the sword held tight in her hand, with her skin prickling and a sense of mourning at the loss of that touch settling into her chest. "My Pearl, I would ask for your assistance."

She blinks in surprise. "My assistance? Of course! Is it a mission?" And if there is a touch of sadness that comes to that beloved voice, Pearl forces herself not to question it.

"Yes, and it may be dangerous, but I'm sure it's nothing we can't handle together." Warmth blooms in her chest, Rose must be giving her an opportunity to make up for her embarrassment, her near destruction at the hands of a hologram and the rush of determination that fills her has her nodding firmly, throat heavy and she will _not _fail, not this time.

"When do we depart?"

"Immediately."

Rose turns from her then, taking a few steps across the lake and Pearl is about to follow when those movements stall, and her breath catches as Rose glances over her shoulder, meets her eyes with a flirtatious smirk lingering on pink lips. "And I would suggest you bring your sword. We'll be needing it."

"-I- want to come!" Amethyst's voice is laced with delighted giggles as she's lifted into the air by an affectionate Rose Quartz, who laughs when Amethyst shifts into a kitten, jumping atop Roses's shoulder and settling beneath her curls. "Please! I promise I won't get in the way, I'll just sit up here all quiet like!"

Pearl doesn't bother fighting the urge to smile, arms wrapped haphazard around herself, her sword fastened properly on her hip and she likes to think herself capable of ignoring the urge to enter into the conversation and insist that Amethyst to stay behind.

It seems that Garnet will not be accompanying them, if her nonchalant leaning against the far wall is any indication, and it's been _so long _since she and Rose had been alone on a mission together, so long and she's so hungry for the opportunity to make up for her earlier embarrassment, to prove her skill.

"Oh, I don't doubt it, but if I brought you along your purring would be very distracting! I'd be too tempted to pet you." Rose laugh is melodic, gentle as Amethyst climbs down her arm, curling into her palm while beloved fingers stroke over her fur, scratching behind her ears while a low purring sounds out from Amethysts tiny form.

"Exactly like that! How about this, you're welcome to come with me next time I make my rounds across the warp pads, will that do?"

Relief floods her chest as Amethyst acquiesces with a gentle mewl, rolling onto her back in Rose's palm and batting at the fingers that come to tease her. She's so caught up with the scene they make that she does not notice Garnet's approach, not until a strong hand rests upon her shoulder, and beneath the fabric of her form she can feel the curve of a gem against her skin. "Pearl, be careful out there."

She blinks, surprised at the sudden concern. Not that Garnet lacked any, she was just normally a bit more...subtle about expressing it, but the sentiment has a soft smile coming to her lips and she nods once. "Of course, I-" A thought strikes her as she looks over the taller gem and her posture is too stiff, lips pursed tight and Pearl leans in closer. "Garnet..." She says, barely above a whisper, glancing over her shoulder to ensure Rose is still preoccupied with Amethyst. "...Do you know what might happen?"

A beat of silence and the hand on her shoulder squeezes firmly, thumb absently stroking across her collarbone and Pearl would flush, if she weren't suddenly concerned by her silence, the almost far off expression on her face. "I always know what _might _happen."

Her pulse skips, arms wrapping tighter about herself and she's leaning in even closer, catching the reflection of herself in Garnet's glasses. "What is it? Is Rose going to be harmed? Is there something I can do to stop that from happening?"

_That _gains Garnet's full attention, a frown coming to those thick lips. "No. Simply...Pearl. I know you. I've _known _you." This time Pearl flushes, swallowing thickly as Garnet continues. "You're so busy fending off attacks that you don't pay attention, you leave your heart vulnerable."

A beat of silence and Pearl is blinking in surprise, her flush growing hotter with each passing moment and she's gripping her own arms tighter, embarrassed and confused and, is Garnet implying that she's weak? The thought has her stomach churning, biting her lips against the flash of pain that comes. "I don't...What do you-"

But before she can finish her thought, even attempt to word a reply Rose is calling out to her and she's more than eager to pull away from Garnet's touch, throat heavy with those words sinking into her thoughts and she can't help but wonder if she'd done something, said something to offend her? They've always been so close, and she can't think of anything that may have strained their relationship recently. ...Surely Garnet would tell her if she's done something wrong?

But there's no time to dwell on it as she's stepping onto the warp pad beside Rose Quartz, whose pink sword is balanced on her strong shoulder, Pearl's hand resting upon the hilt of the sword at her hip as the warp is activated and white light envelopes them.

The first thing she becomes aware of, as the light of the warp dissolves and the trickle of magic fades from her skin is the humidity. A thick heaviness that permeates the air, mingled with the scent of scorched greenery. There must have been vines and overgrowth atop the pad before they'd warped. Pearl steps off the dais, feet pressing into damp mud, all but mystified at the world around her, the seemingly endlessly tall trees and their barks covered in moss, the vines that fall from the dense forest canopy above, flowers in various levels of bloom and birds chirping all around them. "I had no idea a warp pad existed here...It's _beautiful._"

Though she doesn't quite care for the humidity, or the mud, but those can be ignored easily, regardless of the way she can feel it clinging to the bottom of her flats. It's the silence from the gem beside her that has her concerned, hand reaching out in an aborted attempt in touching her. "Rose?"

The odd quiet, almost stoicism that came over Rose's Constance seems to all but disappear at the sound of her voice. "Hmm?" A smile comes to those beloved lips, but it's strained at the edges.

Pearl frowns and concern colors her voice, her thoughts. "What's wrong?"

Rose steps down from the pad, bared feet sinking into damp mud and she's shaking her head gently, as if trying to dispel the thoughts that weigh so heavily upon her. "Come, my Pearl. We have a walk ahead of us." She hefts her sword higher upon her shoulder as she says this and Pearl is at her side instantly, keeping up with the pace of her strides and she wants to ask further but she forces herself to keep silent, trusting that Rose would tell her in time, when she's ready.

Heavy greenery blocks Rose's path, thick vines and leaves so massive that Pearl feels nearly miniscule before them but she's following with hurried steps regardless, moving to stand before her and drawing her sword, eager to make up for her earlier embarrassment, eager for an outlet for her continuously twitching nerves.

"Please, allow me."

But a large hand rests upon her shoulder, touch feather light and warm. "There's no need to cut a path, we can find a way through." And though Rose's voice is gentle, warm even, there is a distance beneath her words that is alarming, that has Pearl gripping the hilt of her sword so tightly it almost begins to tremble, sheathing the blade with anxious curiosity itching across her skin.

Of course Rose wouldn't want her to cut through the vines and leaves, of _course _she should have _known _but she was so desperate to be of some sort of use, to break through the odd silence that settles across Rose's features. The sort of distance she hasn't encountered in millennia, not since she was first assigned to Pink Diamond, not since the very beginning and she wonders, with her head ducked down and cheeks flushed and lips chewed between her teeth if perhaps she's caused this somehow, and she aches to ask if her failure in her rooms is the reason.

But even as the thoughts churn in her mind, her stomach, a part of her can't quite fathom that Rose's current mood could be caused solely by her, and she wants to ask, more than anything, but the words don't come. Instead she chews on her lip, follows behind the beloved figure like a shadow in the night, with a hand resting atop the hilt of her sword, the other parting roots and vines, ducking beneath massive leaves, the moisture that lingers in the curves of them drip down her shoulders when her touch disturbs them, and after a few moments of this she gives up any attempt at staying tidy in the humidity of this forest.

Mud sticks and cakes into the soles of her shoes, moisture bleeding into them and as repulsive as it is she attempts to focus on only that, on each step she takes foreword, on the heavy scent of rain in the air and the stunning canopy of forest that stretches above them. But the sounds of wildlife, the gentle trickling of running water in the distance cannot overpower the silence that lingers between them.

Her skin prickles, breath shallow and she doesn't _understand._ It's not Roses's silence itself that is so unnerving, it is _how _she's being silent. Normally between them silence is natural, _comforting _even, to not have to speak to understand each other, to enjoy each other and yet now the quiet is wrought with a tension she isn't sure how to even begin breeching.

It's almost as if Rose is _purposely _holding something back from her, and the mere notion has her swallowing air, frantic thoughts of denial coming unbidden and no, _no _surely not.

Rose does not hide things from her, she has no _reason _to, and this silence, it must be something else. It _must _be, and it has nothing to do with her, nothing whatsoever. Her hand grips the hilt of her blade tighter, lip between teeth and she has no doubt that Rose would tell her if she simply _asked. _But...

She's never _had _to ask before.

"This gem we're hunting," Rose's voice breaks through her frantic thoughts, which has Pearl stumbling over her own feet, and with slick mud caked to the bottom of her shoes she all but falls over, forced to lean against the bark of a tree for support and balance. She inhales sharply, gripping the wet trunk of the tree so tightly it begins to splinter. Still, she attempts to feign nonchalance, more than relieved that the other gem is not facing her.

Rose's steps have stilled, and that beloved hand is reaching out, fingers brushing across the massive branch that cuts directly across their path and Pearl's frantic pulse begins to slow, doing nothing to disguise the concern in her voice as she takes a slow, measured step closer. "Rose?"

Another step closer and Rose is pulling her hand away from the bark, her fingertips are tinted green and she rubs the moss over her thumb, her eyes far, far away. "You've met her once before. ...Twice, actually. Before the first battle for Earth, and then during it."

Pearl sucks in a breath of air, and allows herself to stand beside Rose, looking up at her with fingers twitching at her sides, wanting so badly to reach out and touch her but, no, no she can't. Not now, not yet. "Who is she?"

Rose is still staring at her hand, at the moss between thumb and forefinger and beneath the sword balanced atop them her shoulders are stiff, her hand tightening its grip around the handle of the blade. "Do you remember the first months before the rebellion? When we worked tirelessly to bring gems over to our side, how we tried to show them the beauty of this planet, the worth of the lives that thrive here?"

She can't help but feel even more aware of the mud beneath her feet, the gentle birdsong that surrounds them, the scent of moisture and green and the rays of sunlight that break through the thick canopy. They streak across Rose's hair, and she's nodding before the question is even finished, voice thick with memory. "Yes, of course."

At this Rose finally turns to her, their eyes meet and Pearl feels a small smile stretching across her lips, tastes the lingering worry in the back of her throat. "How could I ever forget?" She must've said the right thing, because Rose is smiling too, with her distant eyes and her gentle breath and when a warm hand is held out to her, Pearl hesitates for only the briefest of moments before she's reaching out, pulse skipping as their fingers twine together. Immediately she feels some of the churning fear, the lingering shame and embarrassment begin to flush away.

Pearl stares at their woven hands, squeezes lightly and despite her concern another smile comes to her lips when she feels the gesture returned, stronger, and she's exhaling slowly, tilting her head up to meet those beloved, troubled eyes.

"Rose, please. Tell me what's wrong."

The hand in hers squeezes again, before tugging her lightly. "Come, we're nearly there. I'll explain on the way." She follows beside her this time, the warm, strong grip of that hand would not allow anything else, and as she ducks her head under the large branch she becomes aware of the growing heaviness in her throat, the strength in which Rose holds onto her speaks more of a need for comfort than merely a gesture of affection.

"Rose..."

A gentle thumb strokes across the back of her hand, each slow brushing of skin her has her pulse skipping, warmth flooding through her chest. "This particular gem..." Rose tilts her head back, gaze following the movements of the birds that linger and sing upon the twisting branches of the canopy above. Her voice is...distant, nearly a whisper, as if she were lost in a memory. "I spent so much time talking to her, I wanted so badly to convince her, to show her how remarkable this planet is, that it deserves _protecting. _...She would have made an excellent, powerful ally in her war. More than that, she was my friend, and I suppose I...She swore loyalty to our cause and I believed her, unflinchingly."

The hand in hers tightens, almost enough to ache, but of this she says nothing, does not betray any discomfort in her face, only listens with skin prickling, and if it is who she suspects then-

"That very same day, she betrayed me to the diamond authority. _She _was the one who forced our rebellion into the light before it was given the chance to grow, to become a force that could truly stand against our Homeworld."

The forest seems to thin around them, she finds herself moving less leaves, avoiding less vines, mud caked and hardened against her shoes but she barely pays it, or their surroundings any mind, it is only a cursory knowledge that registers, thoughts preoccupied as realization dawns, and with it comes the drowning of any warmth that had engulfed her, soothed her.

In the heat of battle, among fire and chaos there is no time to become familiar with your enemy, your observations of them can only be those of calculation, their bodies, their stances, the weapon in their hands and any openings they might be foolish enough to afford you.

As such Pearl has finds she very little memory her face but...she vividly recalls her blade, the bite of steel as it ripped through her sternum and she's holding the hand in hers so tightly her wrist begins to strain.

"...You're referring to-"

"Can you hear that?" She stills beside Rose , swallowing dryly and holding the air in the lungs of her human construct, skin prickling as she tries to focus, to listen for anything abnormal beneath the slow pulsing of her gem but...Her eyes widen, all the breath rushing from her as she tilts her head back, staring up at the thinning canopy, searching for any signs of life. "...No_. _I don't hear _anything._ Do you think she's sensed us?"

"Oh, I have no doubt."

They resume their course and Pearl is setting her free hand atop the hilt of her blade, watching with a steadily increasing pulse as Rose steps across mud and moss and Earth with an almost single minded determination, eyes narrowed and she's quick to match the strength of those movements, anticipation rising hot in her throat but, oh, oh she's _ready. _

Eager, even.

"What's our plan, once we find her?"

The sabre's in their hands are a rather good indication, but it never hurts to ask. Though she finds herself blinking in surprise when a low sigh leaves the gem beside her, strong shoulders slumping slighly. "That, my Pearl, is the question I have been agonizing over. What must I do, once we find her? She who is personally responsible for the deaths of _so many _of our friends. She who betrayed my trust, my _friendship... _and in so doing forced us into a war we had only just begun preparing for. I keep telling myself that it was so long ago and yet I...I _cannot _forgive her."

Thick fingers tighten around hers, Rose's head bows, stunning curls bouncing with each step, catching sunlight and Pearl cannot see her face but she _knows _what expression must lie behind the locks of pink, can almost feel the weight of this world bearing down upon her and she wishes, with all that she is that she could take that burden from her, and unlike Atlas she would be _honored _to carry it upon her back.

That gentle voice is barely a whisper, barely heard in the now silence of the waning forest. "I don't know that I'm _capable _of it." Their movements still, beloved eyes find hers, unsure in a way that has Pearl's throat constricting with the knowledge that this is a vulnerability Rose allows no other to see. "What should I do?"

She cannot hold back her sharp intake of air, even knowing that the action gives far too much away but, _oh_, after all this time she is still Rose's _council, _her _sole confidant. _This, if nothing else is proof of that, of the truth in the words that Rose Quartz herself has pressed against her skin, countless times.

And the affirmation of that has a sense of boundless _joy _rushing through her, despite her anxiety, her fear, her earlier shame and the heaviness that lingers in the shift of Rose's shoulders, in the depths of her eyes.

It is difficult to keep her fingers, her _voice, _from trembling. "I...I think you should be cautious. As for not being _capable _of forgiveness, I..." She swallows air, does not, cannot look away. "Rose, if you're agonizing over the decision then, in my experience that means at least a part of you _wants _to give her another chance."

Those dark eyes grow wide, pink lips parting with surprise and enough disbelief that her body turns to face Pearl entirely.

"_You _think I should forgive her? After what she did?"

She knows, _knows _that Rose is only surprised, curious, but her throat tightens with the absurd fear that perhaps she'd given the wrong answer. "I know you were betrayed-"

"That's not the reason why I cannot forgive her." She blinks as dark eyes stare into her own, heavy with inflection, as if she were desperately trying to convey something to her but Pearl, for the life of her cannot interpret that look, does not catch the meaning in those eyes so she glances away instead, trying to exhale the heaviness in her throat, hollowing her chest. Pearl narrows her vision down to one point, to the hand held warm in hers, to the feel of their fingers fitting together, perfectly, as if they were always meant to.

She takes a step closer.

A sort of reassuring pleasure smooths across her thoughts when the gesture is mirrored by Rose, both of them moving towards each other until the backs of those beloved fingers brush across her chest, only then does she allow herself to look up, to breathe in the scent of rain lingering heavy in the air and when she speaks, it is with a straightened spine, strong shoulders, and a sense of confidence she does not wholly feel.

"I think _you _shouldn't have to make a decision. If you believe it's best, offer her the chance to surrender peacefully. But accepting the offer, or rejecting it, would be _her _choice."

The intensity in Roses eyes nearly makes her shiver, and she can feel the beginnings of a flush dusting across her cheeks, pulse quickening. "And if she should choose to surrender?"

"T-Then I suggest-" The ground trembles beneath her feet, just enough to make her gasp, to make her pull her hand away from that familiar warmth and reach for her sword, fingers tight around the hilt. Rose looks away from her, eyes narrowing, spine stiffened and the sword she keeps balanced on her shoulders is pulling away, the sharpened edge very nearly brushing against Earth.

"We've arrived."

Pearl follows her line of sight, lips parting with a silent gasp as the unnatural quiet of the forest seems to sink beneath her very skin, chilling her to the core of her gem as soon as her eyes lay upon the single, _massive _tree that stands in the clearing before them. The first thing she notices about it, besides its sheer girth, is the coloring of the bark and its odd, darkened hue. It seems brittle to her somehow, as if it could shatter at any moment and the ground trembles again, a quiet rumble, a warning. Above them the wind picks up, leaves rustling together and the few wisps of sunlight that break through the canopy catch across that bark, across something that seems to glimmer when the light touches it, and Pearl feels her eyes widening, feels herself taking an involuntary step closer, as if the infinitesimal distance of her movement could help her to see better.

"It's _her _isn't it?"

The gem beside her nods, curls bouncing with the movement, hand flexing around the hilt of her sabre and in the silence of the forest around them, Pearl can hear Roses bared feet pressing into wet mud as she begins moving closer. "Yes."

Pearl follows immediately, walking so close to the other gem that their arms brush with each step, her own hand resting on the hilt of her sheathed blade as her eyes scan across their surroundings, across the imposing trunk of the tree and the massive roots that branch out from its base, so thick they linger above the ground, dripping with moss but, aside from the tree itself it seems that all life has fled from it's radius.

Even the great forest seems to have shrunk back from its unnatural hue, only the canopy above remains, branches stretching and interweaving with that of the tree and when the ground beneath her trembles again, stronger, she feels the air in her chest catch, Rose stilling beside her. Her eyes are narrowed at the tree, brows drawn, calculating. She takes another step closer, slowly, and Pearl mimics the motion...only to feel the ground tremble again, another warning.

"...Pearl, I want you to wait here."

That has her pulse skipping, eyes wide as she looks up at Rose. "But-!"

Only, those beloved eyes find hers and the determined focus within them bleeding away at the sight of her, and the smile that comes to pink lips is knowing, coy, even.

"There's no meaning in reasoning with her if she's expecting an attack, wouldn't you agree?" And that has her cheeks burning, pride swelling and the smile that comes to her lips is far too wide and open for the situation at hand but, oh, oh she can't help it. Rose is _following her advice, _not that she would normally refuse to but each time feels to her just as pleasing as the last so she nods her head once, and squares her shoulders, telling herself that she must trust in Rose's strength, her judgement. Regardless of how much the urge to stay by her side and protect her at all costs eats away at her.

Rose looks away from her then, chin high as she takes another step forward, this time slow, calculating, and when the ground beneath her does not shake she takes another, and another and Pearl tries to swallow back her anticipation, her concern as Rose's voice sounds out, breaking the heavy silence that blankets the world around them.

"I know you've sensed me."

Pearl nearly shudders as the Earth beneath her feet quakes again, vibrations rushing up her legs, but what has her pulse spiking and a quiet gasp escaping her is Rose who, in response to the warning thrusts her sword into Earth, raising her hands in the human gesture for surrender.

"I've put down my weapon, I have no desire to fight you."

And if Pearl had thought the forest silent before, it now seems doubly so, as if the very air around them was stilled. If Rose notices this shift she does not give any indication, only continues moving forward with her hands raised. "The war has been over for many, many years. Our Homeworld has retreated and we have achieved peace here on Earth."

Another rumble vibrates against the mud that cakes the soles of her shoes and it takes all of Pearl's willpower to keep her sword sheathed, her fingers clenched so tight around the hilt that they ache.

Something feels so..._off _about all of this, the gem itself shouldn't be so aware of their approach, as trapped within the bark of the tree as it is...Just how much control does she have, in her weakened state? She half ponders this as she watches Rose continue in her approach, the tone of her voice shifting into something softer, _kinder._

"I cannot imagine how lonely it must have been for you, to be trapped here for so many years, injured and unable to reform. ...I can see now, the crack in your gem runs deep, but you don't have to endure this anymore. I can help you."

Rose is directly before the tree now, and the rumbling has seemed to cease entirely, but that only sets Pearl's nerves on edge, throat working uselessly, jaw clenched tight and pulse hammering as Roses hand reaches out, slowly, towards the bark of the tree.

She feels herself stiffen, awaiting another ripple of warning as Rose's fingers brush across bark but, it does not come, there is only more of that lingering silence, and despite herself Pearl feels her curiosity tickling at the back of her thoughts. If _anyone _could do this, it is Rose.

"Please, surrender peacefully and I swear to you, I will heal your gem." Thick fingers slowly slide down the bark, towards the center and Pearl cannot help but lean forward, eyes fixed upon that familiar hand and perhaps, _perhaps, _she's done it. Rose's fingers brush across the gem, briefly, gently.

Pearls attention is drawn away however, when in the corners of her vision she catches a movement, a subtle thing, but she's turning her head just in time to see those great roots begin to shift, and suddenly everything seems to slow, the low thrumming of her pulse spikes and she's drawing her sword, hearing her own desperate, alarmed voice echo throughout the clearing.

"_ROSE_!"

And that's when Pearl knows it was foolish to hope.

Rose startles, pulls her hand back as though burned and all at once the entire bark begins to _melt, _as if being leeched and drained and she's just begun to rush foreword when the trunk itself _bursts._

The shock wave that comes is so powerful that Pearl's body is thrown back, slamming into dirt and mud, hard enough that all the air is ripped from her, hard enough that her vision swims as she forces herself up onto shaking legs. High above her, the branches that once stretched across the canopy begin to melt away, dark liquid dripping down onto the world around her, across her arms, her cheeks.

And with the loss of the branches thousands upon thousands of leaves begin fluttering to the ground, obscuring her vision, giving her no sense of how far she was thrown back, of what's happening. The sap pools all around her, a gasp ripped from her throat when it forms together in mounds that begin to _rise, _contorting themselves into malformed humanoid figures that seem to be in a constant state of flux, melting and reforming in order to keep their shape and Pearl narrows her eyes, holds her sword steady with both hands.

They give the appearance of weakness, is her first thought, appear unsteady in their construction but...

But. They've surrounded her on all sides, and though faceless they may be, Pearl finds she can _feel _them watching her, purposely blocking her path. The pulse her gem is a slow, focused drum as she adjusts her stance, her balance perfect, brows drawn in determination as she lifts her sword higher, the flat of her blade cutting across her vision and in its reflective surface she finds the four that linger behind her, adding to the two at her sides, the two that stand directly before her.

She tests a theory, takes a slow step to her right, eyes fixed upon the figures that shift to follow her and she is outnumbered. But _not _defenseless, she has faced worse odds than this, unflinchingly, while surrounded by fire and chaos against figures that stood high above her, massive and powerful and when she speaks now, the hitch of her voice is strong, demanding. "Let me pass."

For a moment the figures are still, shapeless eyes watching her, calculating as the myriad of leaves continue to cascade onto the ground all around them, landing in the sap and being caught within the forms and Pearl knows in this moment that her sword is useless against them, any attempts to cut through would only trap her blade.

The realization has her pulse spiking, as does the minute shift of the forms surrounding her, raising an eyebrow as the sap begins to twist, forming..._something _in the vague outline of their hands and, she only has a split second of recognition before they strike. It is only instinct that has her ducking in time to dodge their first attack, stomach twisting as mid thrust the sap hardens into the shape of a _spear, _the 'blade' upon the end sharpened to such a wicked point that it would undoubtedly tear her to _shreds _should it strike her. The moment of stillness is finally broken, and all at once the figures begin charging, sharpened spears of resin formed as they close in around her.

Pearl can no longer hear the pulsing of her gem.

She can't dodge them all at once, she knows, not as surrounded as she is, not when defense is her only option and she must _move. _Leaves cascade to the ground all around her, catching in the humanoid shapes as she maneuvers around them as best as she is able, all while knowing she is trapped. Her enemies strike at her with movements so _quick _that she must clench her jaw to hold back each gasp of pain, sharpened resin slicing through her side, her clothes, cutting into the skin of her human construct, the liquid warmth of her blood soaking through shape shifted fabric as her sword parries blow after blow.

Her arms ache, she recognizes with a sort of abstract understanding. They ache and her hands begin to tremble, each strike of hardened resin against her blade has such sheer _force _behind them that the first one she'd parried forced all the air from her, vibrations of steel against their blows trembling through the whole of her but she only grips the hilt tighter and when the figure on her right moves to strike at her again, she finds her opening.

Their speed and strength make them formidable, there is no doubt of that, but their movements are _basic, _to say the least, repetitive and formless, with enough openings to ensure she would be victorious, if there were not so many engaging her at once but...

But.

She's figured out how to read their pattern of attack. The figure before her thrusts, and instead of side stepping the attack she simply ducks under, that's when the one on her right engages, the others closing in but the split second of reprieve is all she needs. She parries it's blow as it rushes straight for her gem, forcing the blade back before gripping her hilt as tightly as she can and _slicing _through the resen, throat working and arms straining, feeling as though she's attempting to cut through solid _stone _but her sword makes it through, steel vibrating and she has her opening, just barely managing to dodge the attacks that attempt to strike her unprotected back and she _runs._

The soles of her shoes are soaked in sap, in mud and dirt, collecting leaves and twigs and slowing her movements, making each step heavier and she does not need to look back to know she is being chased down. In the corners of her vision she sees, reflected in the now all consuming sunlight the reflective surface of golden sap, turning her head just enough to see a formless pool of the liquid rushing across the ground, attempting to catch at her feet, drawing her attention so much that she almost does not see the figure before her, or the spear that comes straight for her throat and when she lifts her sword she knows her grip is too weak, as distracted as she was, as quick as the attack is coming and when it strikes straight into steel Pearl cannot help her gasp of horror as her blade cracks, shatters, as the liquid at her back rises into a wave whose shadow nearly overtakes her and if it does she will be trapped, she cannot escapes she will be trapped and if _she _is this close to being overwhelmed then what about-

"Ah!"

The familiarity of that voice, crying out in _pain _of all things breaks the battle calm that had consumed her, any sense of focus or clarity shatters

A shout of pain sounds out across the clearing and Pearl nearly stops running, eyes growing wide as all breath is ripped from her. The echo of that sound seems to reverberate around her, inside of her, rattling through the skull of her human construct, slicing through the frantic train of her thoughts and-

Her vision blurs, tears brimming hot in her eyes and she barely registers crying out Rose's name, feels her gem begin to hum with warmth as she pulls out a spear, no longer concerned with the wave of sap behind her, the figures rising before her, trapping her in. They matter as little as the useless breaths of air she takes.

Pearl's eyes narrow, the once frenzied beating of her pulse growing into a slow, focused drum as the world slows around her, as her surroundings and clouded vision grows into something clearer, sharper and she finds that she's at the very edge of the clearing, the roots of the trees that edge back into the forest lay still and unmoving, half buried into soil and she _must _find Rose, must protect her at all costs and now she knows just exactly how to do it.

She glances down at the shadow that threatens to overwhelm her, trap her, her feet just barely surpassing it as she grips her spear with both hands, feels a small rise in heat as a burst of energy shoots from the very tip, into the shape that attempts to cut her off, and her eyes widen when she finds that it _worked, _the humanoid figure bursts apart, goop falling onto the ground and for a split second she believes she's found a weakness but.

But. It seems the second the liquid slams onto Earth it begins moving, trying to find it's missing pieces, beginning to reform almost immediately but, she has her opening now. Pearl slows her running, just a little, just enough, watching the shadow across the ground begin to overtake her, swallows heavy in her throat when sunlight reflects through golden sap, coloring her skin with hues of amber and her pulse is spiking, anticipation crawling up her spine and she only has one chance to get this right, one chance or else she's trapped and Rose is left _alone _ to fight them off and she _will not _allow that to happen.

Pearl inhales sharply, and the second the sap overtakes her shadow entirely, she rushes forward, fast enough that her hair flutters, _just _fast enough that the wave of sap that falls misses her, just barely but it is close _so close _she can feel warm liquid soaking across her ankles, hardening just as she jumps onto a protruding root from the trees that linger at the edge of the clearing, does not look as she lands, only using her momentum to leap as high as she can, pulse beginning to hammer all over again and she shouts out Rose's name, trying to resist the Earth's gravitational pull, trying to linger in the air for as long as she can until-

She's found her. Pearl's throat tightens, tears brimming hot and heavy in her eyes to see Rose so surrounded, dress torn and sap coating the beautiful fabric, there's blood on her cheek, shield in hand and sword in the other, with eyes narrowed and jaw tightened, surrounded by the figures and their sharpened resin blades that slam against her shield, nearly overwhelmed and Rose is so focused with the ones before her, on her sides that she fails to see the figure approaching behind and she's aiming with her spear without thought, shouting as loud as she can.

"Rose! Behind you!" Before firing off two shots of pure energy at her target, shattering it on impact and Rose's eyes meet hers, for a split second, and to see the relief and _joy _in them at the very sight of her has Pearl almost smiling, almost tempted to sigh with her own relief before those beloved eyes widen with _concern_, pink lips part and she can _see _her mouth moving, recognizes the shaping of her name but, _something _slams into her back, and she does not hear.

Pain blooms in the space between her shoulder blades and Pearl cannot hear Rose or the sloshing of the figures or the fluttering of leaves as wind flows headless through the trees at her back. The only sound that she comphrehends is the trembling gasp that seems to leech all air from her. She is given only a split second to feel the beginnings of hot liquid sliding down her spine, before gravity takes its toll, and the ground comes rushing at her.

The ground is wet, the ground is wet and mud is caking her cheeks, her spear gone and fingers digging uselessly at the ground but she cannot _move, _throat working uselessly, and of all the pain that crackles across her skin, that settles into her limbs and knees, it is the feeling between her shoulder blades that aches the most, that transcends _pain _and grows into pure _agony _and her gem hums, warm at her forehead, attempting to pull her into a retreat, into that soothing pulse and for less than a second, she almost gives into the temptation.

And then she's inhaling sharply through her nose, feels the lungs of her construct expanding and with the air comes another wave of pain throughout her limbs, hands digging into Earth and no, no _no _she refuses to retreat, not now, not yet.

She _will not _leave Rose to this battle.

Her throat works as opens her mouth to exhale, inhale again, shaking, wheezing breaths and Pearl presses her palms against the slick mud, beginning to push with all of her strength, watches as she begins to rise, barely, slowly, exhales, forces in another breath as she wills her legs to work, knees pressing into Earth and her gem humming, trying to force her into a retreat, wanting desperately to heal the wound that slides hot liquid down her back but she grits her teeth, her entire form shuddering and thinks of nothing but Rose, of the tears in her dress, her hair disheveled and the blood on her cheek.

Another inhale, stronger, eyes squeezed shut and jaw tight, arms trembling and she's never felt so _heavy _before, forces her eyes open with another gasp and manages to sit up on her knees only to find a shadow above her, another figure of sap with a spear of resin raised above its head, aiming for her gem and she tries to reach, tries to summon another spear but her arms are aching and this is it, this is the end, she's failed and she squeezes her eyes shut, swallows one last breath of air, only to feel it all rush out of her, eyes widening as vibrations ripple across her skin, blowing her hair back, finding the spear of resin slammed against a pink shield. With parted lips and an aching neck she looks up at Rose's face, only to shutter when she sees the pure _rage _in them, not directed at her, never at her, but the figure which breaks apart with those vibrations, rendering it into liquid and nothing more.

But there are others that approach, and Pearl just barely lets out a sound of alarm before she's engulfed in pink, Rose's bubble catching the next blow that comes, bouncing it back and before her Rose's shield disappears, a beloved hand reaches out with concern bright in her eyes, and rage carefully hidden beneath it.

"Oh, my Pearl, what has she _done _to you?"

She cannot help the sniffle that comes, consumed with the urge to wrap her arms around those thick shoulders, hide her face into a warm neck and let the tears she's been holding in all out, wanting to whisper to her that she does not care about herself, that she was _so worried _but, she does not, she cannot.

Later, when this is all over.

Maybe.

Instead she takes the offered hand, twines their fingers together and bites back the gasp of pain that comes when she stands, supported by Rose. Another resin spear slams against the bubble, dozens of the gem's mindless soldiers surrounding them, thrusting their blades against unyeilding pink. The vibration of those blows sound all around her and she does her best to ignore them, for now.

"I-...I'm alright." She rasps, clears her throat as best as she is able and looks into Rose's eyes.

"What...what about you? Did she harm _you_?" She reaches up, brushes her thumb gently over the wound on Rose's cheek, and when she pulls back finds the pad of her finger marred with blood.

She tastes guilt in her throat, and anger with herself for not protecting her, with the gem for daring to harm her, with her own weakness and broken body and she forces herself to stand up straighter, despite the pain in her back, the ache in her spine. But her posture only lasts for a split second before her body is lurching and the sound of alarm that leaves Rose's lips has her throat growing heavy as strong arms wrap around her, hold her steady against her body.

There is horror in Rose's voice, the kind she's only heard a handful of times in their millenias spent together. "_Oh._"

Rose's fingers slide up her spine, gently, to the pain between her shoulder blades and when her fingers brush across the long blade of _resin _still caught inside her skin, Pearl cannot help her gasp of agony, gripping hard onto thick shoulders. "It's so much worse than I thought."

She swallows uselessly, vision blurring so she shuts her eyes, forces in another breath. "Rose, I'm alright, it's not..._that-_"

"_Hush_, beloved. I-I'm going to heal you but first..." That strong voice wavers, breaking at the edges and she knows that Rose is on the verge of tears, feels her own brimming in her eyes. Another hand settles on her small hips, pulling her in closer as gentle lips brush over her scalp, speaking against it.

"I'll need to remove it. Hold onto me as tight as you can. Try...try to breathe."

Pearl nods lightly, bracing herself and holding onto thick arms as hard as she can, face burying into the soft skin of Rose's chest, and forces herself to inhale a shaking breath. "_A-Alright._" She exhales, inhales again, deep, hyper aware of the continuous pounding of blades against the bubble, of Rose's hand wrapping around the thick piece of sharpened resin, shot at her with such speed that she hadn't even sensed it, only a few inches higher and-

She _screams. _

The pain is _enormous, _filling every last inch of her human construct, her vision going white as she cries out against Rose's skin, buries her face in closer, eyes tightly shut and hands clasping as hard as she can onto strong arms, a sob trembling out of her throat and she can feel her knees give out beneath her, feels blood flowing down her back and knows abstractly that she is only still standing thanks to the strength of Rose's hold around her, against her, can feel the other gems skin trembling, chest rising and falling with thick breaths that seem to match the pain in her own. One of those arms raise, and only a second later does Pearl whimper under her breath, against Rose's skin as tears are pressed against her wound, closing it at the edges over and over again, until her whole body is shaking, until the pain of that wound fades away in degrees, and the sobs that she had not even been aware of begin slowing into short gasps.

The wound must be fully healed, because those arms are wrapped tight around her, Rose's face buried in her hair and she cannot hear the words that leave pink lips but she can _feel _them soothing her, swallows the taste of iron down and wants to tell her that she is okay, now, healed but the pounding that surrounds them takes on a different sound, not multiple blows but _one, _heavy enough to make the entire bubble vibrate, enough that she's pulling back with a gasp when she hears a district _crack. _

Her eyes widen as Rose's narrow. Only a few figures remain, still slamming uselessly at the bubble, the rest, it seems have formed together into a spike so massive it's momentum must be the cause of the crack. It pulls back, and Pearl is struck by how much it resembles a snake in its disjointed movements, the way it rises into the air before thrusting forward so quick that even Rose stiffens beside her, a warm hand still on her hip, keeping her close.

The crack widens, fractures beginning to surround them as the massive tentacle prepares to pull back and strike again and Pearl feels the beginnings of panic claw at her throat, glances up at Rose and the tears in her dress, the wound across her cheek and her magnificent hair utterly disc helved and she tries to swallow down the fear, slow the racing of her pulse but another blow hits the bubble and the cracks have migrated throughout it.

She summons a spear, finding her stance and beside her Rose's shield appears, pushing against the bubble where the impacts come, trying to absorb the strength of them, to keep them safe at all costs.

But she knows it's not enough, is sure Rose knows it too, with her brows furrowed and jaw tight, the trail marks of her tears lingering on her cheeks, stark against her dust coated skin

But they both know it's not enough. Pearl can see it in Rose's furrowed brows, her dark eyes and dirt crusted cheeks, two trails of smooth skin exposed by the healing tears shed to _save her _and Pearl is swallowing heavy in her throat, summoning a spear and forcing in another breath, her back no longer aching, but the wounds that scatter across her skin still smart, still leak with blood and gore and she does not flinch with the next impact, but her breath stills, pulse hammering with the deepening cracks of the bubble.

Once it collapses there will be no escape, and Pearl fights, _fights _for a sense of calm beneath the screaming panic, the knowing that should the bubble break they will be overcome and Rose will be hurt or _worse _and despite her efforts there is an edge of desperation in her voice when she speaks, gripping onto Rose's sword arm, the blade gripped strong in her hand. "They've surrounded us, there's too many to fight back!"

Rose glances around as if to affirm it, and beneath her grip on that thick arm she can feel her muscles shifting, shoulders tensing when more of the figures join with the huge tentacle, that rises and thrusts foreword again, a low grunt leaving Rose's throat as the impact expands the cracks above their heads, the bubble won't be able to withstand much more of this. "We much find a way past them, if we reach her gem and subdue her, they'll lose all form!"

She knows what she must do. Pearl draws in a slow breath, pulls her hand away from Rose's warmth and summons another spear, holding both tight in her hands and clenching her jaw when one of the smaller figures slams their spear into one of the cracks, right before her throat, but she will not be cowed. "Alright. I have a plan, let down the bubble, I'll distract them while you-"

"No!" The sudden shout has Pearl startling, eyes growing wide as she turns to look up at Rose, whose jaw clenches, the bubble around them beginning to lose more and more of its integrity with each fracture and blow. Pearl nearly sputters, throat heavy. "I...Why _not_?"

"You said it yourself! There are too many and if you rush out into them your form will be broken, or worse. Your gem could be _shattered_. I refuse to take that risk!"

Pearl nearly drops her spears, throat seizing with a sudden rush of hot tears brimming in her eyes and she's quick to shake her head, trying to force them away. _You're too wonderful, _she wants to say, _too kind, too loving but I'm not important, __**you**__ must be protected at all costs why can't you see that? _And she opens her mouth to say this, protest, gets as far as a startled; "But-!" Before she's cut off, Rose's throat working and Pearl is nearly shocked to hear her voice trembling with emotion.

"_No! _I lost you to her once, _never again!_"

Pearl's breath catches, clarity draining all surroundings from her, in place of labored breaths and the own persistent slamming of her pulse she can hear swords clashing, as the very first and what she had thought at the time to be the _last _battle for Earth raged all around her.

She recalls running, past a Granite she'd recruited herself fighting off an enemy, aided by the Bloodstone Rose had brought over to their side but at the time she had not been able to spare them any time for assistance. She held her sword too tightly back them, her body was always stiffened, novice that she was but she had-_has _unending passion, the undeniable urge to protect Rose, at all costs.

And when she had found her, holding her own and yet straining to block and parry the thrusts of the very gem they face now, there had not even been a touch of hesitation in her thoughts and if Pearl concentrates as hard as she is able, she can recall the feel of that spear piercing her sternum.

It was the first blow she had ever taken in Rose Quartz's place, and far from the last.

Another powerful impact of resin against the bubble, and this time the cracks have expanded all around them, just a few more her posture strong but, but each impact has her stance weakening, the strain of trying to absorb the impact as best as she can is taking its toll.

And as she opens her mouth to protest this, to try and find a way to reason with her she catches Roses's eyes, dark and powerful and determined, stubborn in that way Pearl loves so deeply, in the way that makes her skin shudder and she knows there is no use arguing.

Rose's voice is solemn, intense, and sure. "There is another way. There must be."

But more sap falls atop the bubble, the cracks begin to widen and Rose lets out a sound of strain under her breath, then Pearl cannot help the tears that fall down her cheeks, heavy things, quick things as she looks around desperately, unsure, there must be way Rose had said but how? How aside from what she's suggested? And if Rose doesn't allow her this damnable sap will swallow them both, destroy them both but at least if she can Rose will be *safe* and that's what matters-

Her eyes find the crater that once held the magnificent tree, the sap that flows from the center of it and rises, hardens around it like an egg, a shell. Her eyes widen and Garnets words strike her suddenly.

_You leave your heart exposed._

And if she focuses she can see it, an opening in the middle, where the very gem must be, pulsing out its power and drawing the sap around it to create that shell, that cocoon. Soon it will be too strong for them to break through, but for now in order to burst it out she leaves an opening right in the middle. Right in the heart.

"Rose…" She says, quiet at first as the idea strikes her. She turns again, Rose's teeth are grit, hair disheveled dirt streaked across her dress and tears along the fabric, cuts across her skin and she wants to beg her to please, please allow her to distract them so Rose can attack the gem itself but she knows she'll never agree to it, knows that Rose is a bigger target, powerful and stunning, oh, so stunning, and wonderful and kind but she is slower, and Pearl knows what she must do. Knows but her stomach ties in knots and she nearly chokes on the fear and panic.

"Rose." She begins, trying to steel herself, trying to find her calm, trying to find her determination. "Rose, you have to drop the bubble."

"There must be another way!" Rose shakes her head, and Pearl feels the soft, so soft tresses of her hair brush across her skin and any calm she thought she may have had breaks, and there are tears burning hot and heavy down her cheeks. She moves to stand in front of her, the bubble crack expanding, the smaller spikes pulling back and she gasps as she sees them forming together to form one massive one, and a hit at that speed, that strength will shatter the bubble no matter what.

Desperation has her reaching out, gripping onto Rose's shoulders, tears rushing down her cheeks. "Rose please! I know what I have to do!"

"Pearl, no! I won't allow it, I refuse to let you risk life and limb for me again and again! I would not allow it then, I _refuse_ to allow it now!"

A sob rises in her throat, she nearly chokes upon it and the beginnings of the bubbles crack become audible, she glances behind her to see the sap forming together into that massive spike and her voice takes on a hue of panic that seems to echo all round them. "Please Rose! It isn't the same this time! I-"

_"We will find another way!"_

She nearly cries out in her panic, Rose's eyes are narrowed and determined and she will not listen, does not trust Pearl to not sacrifice herself and any other time, any other day, any other battle she would be correct to assume as such. But Pearl doesn't know how to convince her otherwise, doesn't know what she can do her words are meaningless and she can feel the warmth of Rose's shoulders in her hands and in all of their thousands of years together she's only rarely reached out and touched her first, at times to affirm her existence, at time to make various human lovers jealous, in battle.

Her pulse jumps into her throat and she's surging forward before she can allow her own fear to stifle the movement. Rose's lips part in a gasp when they meet, Pearl buries her fingers into her hair and kisses her with every single ounce of love in her body, with all of her fear and desperation and tears rushing down her cheeks and she nearly sobs when Rose's hand touches her back, pulls her in closer and she's returning the kiss with all the passion and intensity that she so deeply loves from Rose, another loud crack in the bubble and she's pulling back with a gasp, chest heaving and face burning hot and fear and she forces her voice to be steady, to be strong and sure even as her entire form is shaking, even as she stares into Rose's wide, surprised eyes.

"Please, Rose. I need you to _trust me _I know what I'm doing I _swear_ it to you, this isn't like before. please believe me!

Rose's breath stutters, her pink lips wet and warm and Pearl can still taste them, pulse hammering in her ears before Rose exhales, nods her head once, and there is love in her eyes, strength and determination and _trust_ and Pearl cannot, will not, fail that, at _any_ cost. She cannot sacrifice herself.

Rose nods to her again, not even looking up at the spikes trying to crack through the bubble, she only has eyes for Pearl. "Alright. What is your plan?"

Pearl exhales a shaking breath, fights the urge to wretch with what she is about to suggest. But it's the only way Rose will ever agree to this, and the thought of putting her in danger has her stomach twisting in knots, not that she doesn't trust in Rose Quartz's strength, but the thought of losing her, of her being harmed because of _Pearl_…She doesn't know if she's strong enough to handle that.

"Alright. First you must shatter the bubble, the shockwave it will create will distract them, temporarily stun them. We'll only have a short window, you'll have to boost me into the air. She's constantly forming the resin around her gem, leaving the-" she almost says heart. "gem itself vulnerable. If I attack from above, I can reach that opening and subdue her while you…" She swallows. "W-While you distract them."

Rose nods once, without a seconds hesitation, without even thought for herself and that is almost as horrifying as the idea of her being in danger. "Alright. But Pearl, if you can, try not to destroy her gem entirely."

Her eyes widen in surprise. "After all of this, you still want to try and heal her?!"

A small smile stretches across Roses lips, but instead of words she leans in close, presses a gentle kiss to Pearl's lips, and then to her gem, which heats with the touch. Rose's gaze flicks up to the spike of sap, eyes hardening. "Get ready." Pearl summons another spear, face hot with a flush, with tears, pulse slamming in her throat and but her posture is strong and she's determined, she's powerful. She must be, if she fails, Rose will be in danger. She _will not_ allow that to happen.

"Ready…." The spike draws back, as if gathering her momentum, Rose's voice is steady and strong, sword held strong in her hand as she begins to crouch, drawing the energy of the bubble around her. "Ready…." Pearl does not breathe. Not that she needs to.

The spike rushes forward. "Now!" The burst of the bubble is strong, and Pearl's calculation was correct, the shockwave sends the sap flying, goop falling all around them and beginning to slowly reform and she does not think , she does not breathe, does not reconsider, Rose presents her shield and Pearl steps atop it and suddenly she's thrust high into the air, past branch and leaf and the chaos of the battle below and she forces herself to look away from Rose, holds her spear in both hands, aims as gravity begins to take effect and she shoots off a burst of energy into the center of the egg, breaking the weakest, outer most layer of the middle.

She shoots another, and she is directly above it, wind in her hair and the sound of Rose Quartz sword and shield clashing against stone and cannot look, forces herself to fire another shot as another layer breaks, the ground approaches rapidly and the fourth shot fires off and she remembers the clanging of swords and the battle cries of her comrades, the fifth shot and she's back on a battlefield of fire and chaos and destruction and all that fills her is fear and hope and _love_ and she's so close now, the hardened resin approaching rapidly and the strongest layer is before her, it will be close, so close but she most do it, she must make it.

Both hands grip hard the handle of her spear, and when she fires off the last shot the heat of its impact is so close she can feel the beginnings of a burn on her thighs, and when she slams her spear into the resin with all the miniscule weight of her body and the strength of gravity and nothing but her determination she can feel the entire impact slamming through her, vibrating through her form and her arms are trembling, beneath her hardened sap is cracking and splintering and she's so close, almost through the last layer and she can see the gem underneath, see liquid sap surrounding it and shaping into a grotesque attempt of a face.

Hollowed eyes stare back at her, liquid melting around the edges and the maw of the mouth that opens is less mouth and simply melting liquid, the gem buried underneath and Pearl's entire form is trembling but she forces her spear in deeper, chest heaving and desperation and rage and the sword of Rose's sword and shield and yet so far and her voice gasping out in pain as she's struck.

A sob catches in her throat, brows furrowed and around her sap rises, filling in, around her knees, rising at her back and this gem means to trap them here together, buried underneath resin and solid rock and _no_ she will not allow it.

"I…won't….let you…" Pearl says through clenched teeth, a loud crack coming through as she's breaking through the final layer of hardened resin, so close, so close almost there and the gem beneath her knows it, the maw opens wider and the screech that leaves it has Pearl's vision shaking at the edges but she matches it with a cry of her own, slams all of her weight with hot resin surrounding her and trying to slow her movements and suddenly the very tip of her spear has broken through and as the screech persists she screams back, all fire and rage and love, with the taste of Rose Quartz still on her lips, and the Earth beneath her feet, the living world that they saved together, that she would give anything to save again. Pearl grits her teeth, and lets it all bleed into her voice when she snarls; "You will NEVER harm her again!'

White light fills the slowly darkening space around her, and her own ball of energy is heavy and strong and when she fires she knows the residual power may shatter her form but that is a risk she is more than willing to take. Another scream sounds out around her and she can barely recognize her own voice as heat consumes her, and the explosion meets it mark, she feels burning, and destruction, and the pain becomes so sharp that when the explosion comes, she feels nothing at all.

"Pearl…"

Something cool and gentle brushes across her skin, and yet, more than cool, more than gentle, soothing in a way she cannot comprehend, cannot understand and she's felt this before, many times, so many times and she arches her body, feels a jolt of pain and her eyes are shooting open and she's gasping, blinking hard in the last remnants of sunlight and she sees Rose above her, tears rushing down her cheeks and brushing over her skin and oh. _Oh._ that's what it was.

"…Rose…"

"Oh,_ Pearl._ Oh…Oh, Are you…Are you alright?"

Pearl shifts her neck, feels cloth beneath her skull and her head is in Rose Quartz's lap, pink disheveled hair all around her and healing tears leaving her skin cured and there are fingers twined in her own, a thumb stroking across her gem and despite the pain that fills her, she can't help the beginnings of a smile. "O-Of course I'm alright. _You're_ here."

Rose's eyes widen, before a small laugh leaves her, half a sob, with tears falling down her cheeks and the hand in hers squeezes so tight and Pearl feels tears brimming in her own eyes, emotion thick in her throat. Rose leans forward then and their lips meet, so slowly, soothing tears that brush down Pearl's cheeks as she arches up into the kiss, her arms heavy and pained but she lifts her free one regardless, buries her fingers in pink curls and when Rose pulls back she's laughing a little more freely, a little more gently, a smile stretching across those beautiful pink lips.

"My Pearl…My beloved. Oh," She laughs again, tears on her cheeks, disbelieving and happy and it is the most beautiful sound Pearl's ever heard. "what _am_ I going to do with you?"

With a small, teary laugh of her own, Pearl squeezes the hand in hers, and leans in close. "I can think of a few things."

-END-


End file.
